Spirited Away 2: The Return
by luv2draw
Summary: When Chihiro is walking with her friend she runs into an unexpected suprise. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Spirited Away 2 **

**The Return **

6 years have past since Chihiro left the spirit world. Now she's 16 years old, a high school student. She has joined the swim, basket ball, and volleyball teams. And she has learned karate and how to fight with a sword. She remembers the spirit world like it was yesterday.

"Chihiro!" her mom yelled. "What?!" Chihiro was in her room working on homework.

"You have a guest!"

'A_ guest? Now who? ' _Chihiro put down her pencil.

"Kay!"

"Hi!" Said a familiar voice.

Chihiro turns around to find her friend, Maki, facing her.

"Oh, hi." Chihiro says with a hint of sadness.

"Geez, sad to see me?" Maki says in a teasing voice.

"Well….no…I just….. Never mind." Chihiro couldn't tell her friend that she just sounded like Lynn awhile ago. Her friends don't know about the spirit world, so she has to keep it a secret. Maki walks over to Chihiro to hand her the manga she let her read. "These were funny!" Maki says with a big smile on her face, which just makes Chihiro remember Lynn more.

"So what's new?" Maki says as she plops on Chihiro's bed.

"Um…….dunno." Chihiro says with a dumb expression on her face.

"Any boy crushes?" Maki said with a mysterious grin.

"No." Chihiro says with a straight face.

"Really! You're no fun!!" Then Maki got this dumb smile on her face. "Well you act like you're waiting for prince charming." Chihiro turned a little red. '_Well I __**am **__waiting for Kohaku to return._' "Kind of." Chihiro said.

"Girls!"

"Yes!?"

"I'm going out for awhile! Dad's going to be late. So if you girls go out leave a note for him. Bye!"

Both girls smile.

"So, were you wanna go?" Maki asked.

"How 'bout the park?" Chihiro suggested.

" Sure."

The girls locked up and left the house. Chihiro was wondering if Kohaku would recognize her if they saw each other again. Now Chihiro was 16 with a womanly figure, longer hair, and no more child cheeks. But she still had her rosy cheeks, she was also taller now. Before she was 4'0, now she was 5'7. Chihiro was thinking too hard that she didn't see the tree in front of her.

*SMASH!!*

"OWW!" Chihiro yelled as she rubbed her head.

"You okay, Chihiro?!" Maki asked, seeing the blood run down from her forehead.

"Yeah it's just a scratch." Chihiro says as she takes a handkerchief from her bag. She lifts up her bangs and cleans up the blood. "Geez, you must be pretty tough, to stay so calm!" Maki says in amazement.

"Well…. When I was 10 I hit my head a lot" Chihiro says remembering the Bathhouse.

"C-C-Chi-Chihiro?"

"Huh?" She says as she looks up.

When she does she sees Kohaku standing right in front of her with an amazed look on his face.

"K-Ko-ha-ku?" Chihiro says as tears well up in her eyes.

"Do you know this guy Chihiro?" Maki says now confused.

"Kohaku!!" Chihiro says as she encircles her arms around Kohaku's neck.

"Chihiro." Kohaku wraps his arms around her waist.

"Um…..?" The confused Maki is now stunned.

"It's been forever!!" Chihiro says as tears fall down her face. Kohaku wipes away the tears. "Yes it has." He was too amazed at how much she'd grown and how attractive she was.

"WILL SOME TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!!???!" Maki was now impatient.

"Oh, sorry Maki. This is my old friend Kohaku."

"………Oh…" Maki was at lost for words.

"Nice to meet you Maki." Kohaku says as he shakes her hand. Then something hit Chihiro.

"Why are you here?"

"To….um…" Kohaku looks at Maki.

"What?" Maki says with a little anger.

"Maki do you mind? Just a minute I promise."

"Fine."

"So you were saying?" Chihiro asked.

"To bring you back for a visit. Everyone wants to see you."

"R-really?" She was quite surprised.

"Of course."

"When?"

"Friday."

"How long?"

"Till Sunday."

"O-okay."


	2. Chapter 2

After awhile, the three walked awhile until Kohaku says he has to go. He promises Chihiro that he will pick her up Friday and says good-bye to Maki.

Then right before Kohaku left he gave Chihiro a hug that lasted about 35 seconds. After he leaves, the girls head towards Chihiro's house.

"So." Maki says with a smile.

"W-What?"

"Two hugs in one day how did that feel?" Maki says in her usual teasing voice.

"It's not like that! We're….just old friends!" Chihiro was blushing bright red.

"Sure." Maki says poking Chihiro's arm.

"We haven't seen each other in six years…so duh we're going to hug."

"Whatever you say."

"Baka." Chihiro says smiling.

When they walked into the house they found Maki's parents over, talking to Chihiro's parents.

"What's going on?" Maki and Chihiro ask.

"Well Maki is going to be sleeping over for the weekend, so you better go set up your room for tomorrow Chihiro." Her mom says with a smile.

'_**NO!!**__ Tomorrows Friday! Maki's going to be with me all weekend!!'_ Chihiro had her hands on her head and eyes popped out.

"Chihiro don't make faces!" Her mom yells.

'_Why me! Why me! Why __**ME!!!**__' _

"Hey Mrs. O do you know a boy named Kohak!" Maki was cut short by Chihiro's hand on her mouth.

"A boy named kohaki!!" Chihiro made a fake name up to cover what Maki was going to say.

"Um…..no?" She was clearly confused.

"**Let's go up to my room Maki."** Chihiro was staring daggers into Maki's eyes. To scared to say anything, Maki nods.

When they reach Chihiro's room, she shuts and locks the door behind them.

"You have to promise me _**NOT**_ to tell my parents about Kohaku!!" Chihiro was very serious, but Maki didn't understand why. Then it hit her.

"OMG, your parents don't know about Kohaku, do they? You….haven't told them you seen each other before, or that your friends, or anything." Maki was suspecting that Kohaku might be a secret lover of Chihiro.

"………" Chihiro looks at the ground.

"Well?"

"……no….they don't know about me……and Kohaku."

"What do you mean?"

"…....Kohaku is a very good friend……he saved my life two times…..if he hadn't been there….I wouldn't be here. But we were friends six years ago while my parents were……well while they didn't know….and so if I told them about him they would've thought something was going on, because they wouldn't remember."

"…..Chihiro…."

"So if I mentioned Kohaku they might think I was seeing him or something, like sneaking around their backs. I made a lot of other friends too during that time…..my parents don't know about any of that." Chihiro was looking out of her window, wishing she could be with her friends right now.

"….." Maki was feeling bad that she even asked, just looking at Chihiro's sad face made Maki want to go and give her a big hug.

"….I…..really…miss them….but now it seems impossible….to…see them again…" Chihiro was now in tears.

Maki walks over and hugs Chihiro softly. The two girls stay like that for about a minute. Then the girls say their good-byes and see you tomorrow.

Two hours later Chihiro is getting ready for bed, when all the sudden there's a knock at the window. This startles Chihiro but she goes over and opens the window ready to beat the crap out of anyone who is about to enter. It was Kohaku. Thank god he had fast reflexes, because Chihiro threw a deadly punch towards his face. When she did, Kohaku slid into her room and grabbed her by her arms in a hold so she wouldn't try to keep punching at him.

"Wow. All I did was knock at the window, and I get a greeting punch." Kohaku chuckles a little.

"I am soooo sorry! I thought you were a robber or something." Chihiro felt so dumb right now.

"It's okay. I heard about your friend. She can come with too."

"Really!"

"Yes."

"Thank you Kohaku!"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Chihiro!?" It was her mom! "I heard a boy's voice, is everything okay?"

"Quick under the covers!" Chihiro whispers. Kohaku obeys.

"Yes mom, everything is okay. I started reading and was talking in two voices." _'That was such a dumb lie!! Great, now mom will come in here and see Kohaku!' _Chihiro's mom wasn't convinced, who would? She opened the door to find her daughter reading a book. She sighed in relief.

"Okay Chihiro time for bed."

When Chihiro slid down in the covers she slid right against Kohaku. Kohaku felt Chihiro slide right down him; he couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped his lips.

"Chihiro, can we talk?" Her mom said, not hearing the noises.

"…..sure" Chihiro struggled to stay still. But that was impossible.

"Well you're getting older so I was wondering if you had a secret boyfriend."

Chihiro turned a little red. "No. I'm not really the kind of girl that is noticed by guys." Chihiro says with some sadness. She really isn't the kind of person that can tell who loves her.

"Oh. Well okay." Her mom was feeling kinda sad for Chihiro. "Good night sweet heart." She kisses her good night and shuts the door.

"….n-now can I move?"

"…sure…oh, wait my dad's coming!"

"G'night Chihiro."

"Night!"

She waited awhile before she moved. When she slid back up kinda fast, Kohaku let out an even louder moan than Chihiro.

"Chihiro! Was that you?"

"..Y-yes! I hit my head against the wall." _'Now that was a good lie!' _

"Okay, be more careful."

When her mom was gone for good, Kohaku sat up straight. Their faces were both red as a strawberry.

"…..I….I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. You were…...right against me." Kohaku felt so embarrassed.

"…It's okay, I know what you mean. I'm sorry I moved, you were just so…….you know." Chihiro was even more embarrassed.

Kohaku got up and tucked Chihiro in and said good night then left the sleeping Chihiro.

Kohaku returned to the spirit world. "I'm back!" Kohaku was hoping that his face wasn't so red.

"Why is your face so red Haku?" Lynn asked. Caught!

"Did you find her?" Kamaji asked right after Lynn.

"Yes."

"Well then that's why he's all red!" Kamaji joked.

"…..shut up." Kohaku was tired and wanted to go to sleep, but instead he went outside for some air. He was no longer an apprentice for Yubaba, but in order to live here he worked with Kamaji lighting the furnace or greeting guest that came to the bath house. He did a number of things around the bath house.

He looked up at the stars in the sky. _'She's coming back!'_


	3. Chapter 3

Well I'm not sure if you people will really like this one, I had my friend help me with this one. Anyway… enjoy!

* * *

The next day Chihiro met Maki at her house. Then Chihiro decided to tell Maki EVERYTHING.

"Maki…when I was 10 we were just moving into this town and then we took the wrong road and came upon a temple which was really a path to the spirit world. Then we went in, when I told them not to, and we found a dried up river. We crossed the river and found a town, then my dad smelt food and went searching for it and started eating the food which was really for the spirits, and ended up turning into pigs and I ran into Kohaku and he helped me get a job at the bath house in the spirit world. It was run by a witch named Yubaba. Then I went on an adventure to turn my parents back into humans. And a whole lot of other things happened, but I don't feel like telling you the rest. So now instead of going to school we're going to visit the spirit world!" By the end of her speech she was gasping for air.

"……..Chihiro? There's a hospital 3 miles away from here and I think we should go visit them." Maki was looking at Chihiro as if she just cut her own arm off.

"Maki….you think I'm making this up?" Chihiro was looking at Maki with a serious look.

"Y-you…mean you're NOT kidding?" Maki has been Chihiro's friend long enough for her to tell when she wasn't kidding. And that look was enough to get Maki to believe she wasn't joking. All the sudden there was a huge gust of wind. Kohaku had appeared in his dragon form.

"Well hop on." Chihiro says as she hops on Kohaku's back.

"NO!!!" Maki screams, now scared.

"Well, I didn't want to do this," Chihiro squeezes her hand shut then gives Maki a big punch in the face. "But you left me no choice." Maki collapses in Chihiro's arms. Kohaku just stares at Chihiro at what she has just done. Chihiro lifts Maki onto Kohaku's back. Then they take off.

"How could you do that?" Kohaku asks as they head near the temple.

"Well….I figure it's just one punch…so it's okay." Chihiro smiles at Kohaku who is looking back at her.

"I see." Kohaku lands in front of the bath house.

"We made it!" Chihiro punches her fist in the air, like it was some kind of victory to get here. Then Maki wakes up.

"W-where are we!!" She screams, and then was silenced by Kohaku's hand in front of her face.

"You have to be quiet here." He states with no emotion on his face.

"W-why?"

"Well, in the spirit world they sleep till dark then start the bath house." Chihiro stepped in. Maki looked confused but nodded. Then they went down to the boiler room. When they opened the door, they saw Lynn and Kamaji talking, when they looked over and saw them they had a great deal of amazement on their faces.

"SEN!!" They yell over and hug her until she couldn't breathe.

"Sen?" Maki asked Kohaku.

"That's what Chihiro's name was when she was under contract here." Kohaku was staring at the scene that was happening in front of them, smiling a bit, remembering when she was small and always hitting her head. Then they saw Maki.

"Who is this? A friend?" Maki was kinda scared when she saw Kamaji walking towards her.

"I-I-I'm Maki Ikehata, n-nice to meet you." She bowed politely. Then the rest of them also bowed.

"So. How tall are you? You're taller than me!" Lynn says as she measures Chihiro.

"5'7." She says as she gets a little embarrassed.

"Wow! Haku is 6'0." She says as she eyes Kohaku. Kohaku just stood there emotionless.

"Who's Haku?" Maki asks.

"Me. They don't use my real name." He looks down at Maki, who is feeling left out.

"Want a tour of the bath house before it gets busy?" Lynn offers.

"What do you think Maki?" Chihiro asks smiling at Maki, feeling her friend's discomfort.

"S-sure." She says still not used to seeing this sort of thing.

When they are ready they go out the small door, Lynn first, Maki second, and Chihiro third. When Chihiro was about to go through, Kamaji called out to her.

"Sen!"

"Wha~~~!!!" Chihiro had turned around to stand up, not noticing the small ceiling above her. She smacked her head really hard on the wood and fell to the floor holding her head.

"Chihiro/Sen!!" Everyone called her name. They came rushing to her side when they saw she was bleeding. Kohaku knelt down to her and held a handkerchief in his hand.

"Oh my god!" Maki was by her side just like Kohaku.

"So……K-Kamaji….what…d-did you…want to tell….me…" Chihiro was trying to hold the pain that was flying around her head.

"I wanted to tell you, you forgot to tell your friend to take her shoes off." He shrugged like it was nothing. Everyone just stares at him. "What? It's rude."

Then after Kohaku stood up, he dropped the handkerchief. He bent down to pick it up while Chihiro was about to stand up.

*SMACK*

"Aggghhhhhh!" They scream. Chihiro passed out after hitting her head the second time and have more blood run down her face; Kohaku held his now bleeding head tight like it was going to fall off.

* * *

Well that's how this chapter ends, keep reading to find out what happens next!


	4. Chapter 4

well i finished my homework early so here's the 4th chapter early! enjoy!

* * *

'_Why does my head hurt? Why do I feel something cool? The last thing I remember was standing up and screaming in pain, I wonder what hit me? Maybe I should stop asking myself questions and_ _try to open my eyes.' _Chihiro opened her eyes slowly, only to see a pair of beautiful green eyes staring right into her eyes. It was Kohaku. _'Am I dreaming? I must be, my head doesn't hurt when I look into his eyes. God he's handsome! Where's Maki? I don't see her anywhere.'_ Chihiro was just staring at Kohaku while he held an icepack against her forehead. She tried to sit up but failed when she fell back onto the pillow.

"Don't push yourself, your head is taking quite a beating today."

"O-okay." She didn't know what else to say. "Where's Maki?"

"She is with Lynn exploring the bath house." He said as he refilled the ice pack. "They should be back soon."

"Kohaku get to work! I want to start early today." Kamaji yells at him.

"Hai!"

Chihiro watches him as he lifts the heavy iron and runs fast to the burner, right after he throws them in he heads right back for more. Chihiro was amazed that he could lift 4 blocks. Then before she knew it she was picturing Kohaku shirtless running with iron, his muscles, not too big, but not too small, flexing at the irons weight.

' _What am I thinking! I can't think echhi thoughts about Kohaku!'_ Chihiro was turning all red just from thinking about Kohaku shirtless. Kohaku saw this and thought she might be running a fever. He walked over to her, knelt beside her and moved in closer to her face.

"Are you okay Chihiro? Do you have a fever?" Kohaku placed a hand on the back of her head and lifted it up just a bit, he moved his face right next to hers, placing his forehead on top of hers to check her temperature. This just made Chihiro turn redder, she inhaled the scent of Kohaku. He smelt like spring water and cinnamon. She didn't realize that she was drifting back into a sleep. She fell asleep after Kohaku lied her head down.

"Good she's asleep. I think she needs it. Good thing we started early today, huh?" Kohaku looked at the sleeping Chihiro in front of him. _'God she's beautiful! I STILL can't believe that this IS Chihiro, she's so….grown up.' _Kohaku soon fell asleep after wards.

A couple minutes later Yubaba came in and woke Chihiro up. "Hello Sen, how are you?" Yubaba's voice sounded a little too friendly. All the sudden Chihiro understood what was going on, Yubaba was up to something.

"You turned Maki's parents into pigs didn't you." Chihiro said this as a statement, not as a question. Yubaba looked stunned.

"H-how did you? Why you little brat!" Yubaba was heading straight towards her when all of a sudden Kohaku grabbed Yubaba's arm and flung it sideways. She went and punched nothing but air.

"**You lay a single hand on her you'll wish you never had been born." **Kohaku's voice sounded so serious and threatening that even Chihiro herself was a little scared at the moment.

"Hmp! Whatever. Since you know that Maki's parents are pigs I guess you have no choice but to work." Yubaba's grin was spread every inch across her face. Chihiro felt a mountain load of anger build up inside her. She just wanted to punch Yubaba hard in the face. She couldn't believe that she actually felt like doing that, 6 years ago she wouldn't do that to anyone much less think about doing something like that!

"Just so we will work?! You turned MY friend's parents into PIGS?" Lately after she turned 11 she was feeling more violent. In fact she always seemed to get into a lot of fights at school, even at the high school! And right now she felt like beating the living shit out of Yubaba for doing this kind of thing to her friend. "I'll only work for the weekend, and that's all." Chihiro had to hold her fist down to just stop herself from punching the living daylights out of Yubaba as she left the boiler room.

"Chihiro?" Kohaku saw her angry eyes and was indeed worried that she might lunge herself at Yubaba. Chihiro stood up and walked over to the wall of shelves and slammed her fist into one of them. It made a giant crashing sound and the other drawers from the upper shelves fell from their spot on top to the floor.

Chihiro had pure anger in her eyes. Then after the room became silent Maki and Lynn entered the room.

"Wow this bath house is HUGE Chihiro!...Chihiro?" Maki became silent after seeing the mess of drawers on the floor around Chihiro. "W-what happened Chihiro?"

Chihiro turned her angry gaze to Maki. Seeing that Chihiro's eyes were filled with anger, Maki backed away a bit. Kohaku had never seen Chihiro like this before and was indeed scared, even for a dragon himself. When Chihiro turned her head to look at Kohaku she saw fear in his eyes, after seeing this, her eyes softened and turned back to her normal self. "I-I'm sorry." She didn't know how to explain what just happened. Then she remembered about Maki's parents.

"Maki!" Chihiro screamed as she grabbed her friends arms quite hard.  
"Y-yes?" Now Maki was a little uneasy.

"Um…y-your parents…are, um…p-pigs." Chihiro didn't know how else to put her words so her friend could understand.

"W-what?" Maki looked as if she was about to cry. Chihiro hated to see her friend cry.

"Yubaba turned your parents into pigs just so we would work for her during the weekend." Chihiro was now looking at the ground her hands let go of Maki's shoulders. Her friend was just staring at her with a blank stare.

"…n-no. _**NO!**_" Maki grabbed Chihiro's shoulders and looked her friend in the eyes, hoping that she was joking. Chihiro just looked down at the ground and shook her head. Maki hugged Chihiro as she cried. Chihiro held the weeping Maki, she knew how she felt and wished it would all be a dream that her parents were pigs.

"I'm sorry Maki. Lynn can you get us some clothes." Lynn nodded. She left out of the little door and up the elevator.

"W-why…" Maki spoke into Chihiro's shoulder. Chihiro just put her hand on the back of Maki's head and gently stroked her hair.

Chihiro looked at Kohaku and gave him a small smile. Lynn came back down with 2 uniforms in her hand.

"But I've never worked at a bath house before." Maki exclaimed when Lynn handed her a uniform.

"Don't worry. I'll be with you the whole time." Chihiro reassured Maki with a smile that could tell the truth any day.

"I'll come with you guys." Kohaku said standing up. They entered the small door and went up the elevator.

"So, today Yubaba wants us to wash the big tub." Lynn said frowning. Remembering the last time she and Lynn had done this, Chihiro quickly put her hands to her head in a protective form. "Don't worry Sen; you seem a lot more coordinated now. You won't fall." Lynn said chuckling.

"Y-ya." Chihiro said hoping that what Lynn said would be true. They reached to the top of the floor. Then they made their way to the front desk.

"Hey, give us some tokens." Lynn said in a harsh voice to the assistant.

"Why? To these pathetic humans." The assistant looked at Chihiro and Maki.

"Then I guess I should get No Face to get some for me." Chihiro said with a smirk.

"…!?" The assistant was struck silent remembering the mess No Face made.

"S-S-Sen?!" Everyone was very surprised to see that the beautiful woman in front of them was Sen.

"H-H-here!" The assistant shoved a bunch of tokens to her.

"No Face?" Maki asked Lynn.

"He was a monster that only listened to Sen because she helped him." Lynn answered remembering the trouble she went through to help Sen escape. "Come on. We have to clean the big tub." Lynn groaned.

" Kohaku, are you helping us as well?" Chihiro looked over her shoulder to see her friend following them.

"Ya. The greetings are full so I'll help you guys." He said smiling.

When they got to the tub it was a pig pen. "Awww, were you saving this mess for me?" Chihiro pretended to be amazed.

"Ya, it took us forever to get it like this for you," Lynn also was using sarcasm. "Here, you and Haku scrub the tub while Maki and I sweep the floor." She tossed two rags toward Kohaku and Chihiro. Before Kohaku jumped into the tub Lynn grabbed him by his shirt. "You listen here dragon boy, you try a single move on Chihiro in that tub while I can't see….**.**you're dead." She said in a whisper, but loud enough for him to hear.

He had gotten the message loud and clear, he wouldn't lay a single had on her.

* * *

hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because i won't update till next month due to a school realated trip. so expect chapter 5 up around the 10th of march. thank you all for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all of you!! i am back from my trip and chapter 5 is here early! well this one was kind of rushed...o'well hope ya'll enjoy it!

* * *

When Chihiro got in the tub she realized that Kohaku was staring at her.

"um… what are you staring at?" Chihiro asked. She wasn't sure if she had put her uniform on wrong or she had a big bruise on her head from all that smashing. She rubbed her head from where she had smashed it earlier that morning.

"Does it still hurt?" Kohaku asked, moving a little closer to Chihiro.

"Just a bit, but I'm okay." Chihiro put down her arm and continued scrubbing the filthy tub.

'_There's something wrong. She seems… different. She loses her temper and now she's hiding her pain. Did something happen when she returned to the human world?' _Kohaku was thinking too hard when all the sudden he slipped. Chihiro tried to catch him…but failed.

"Ow." Kohaku was over something or _someone_. "Chi-Chihiro?" he couldn't find her anywhere.

When he didn't see her, bubbles came up from the little water that was in the tub. He was definitely freaked when she rose from the dirty water. She looked like she came out of the sewer.

"…see if I help you again! Geez look at me! I look like I came out of a horror movie!" Chihiro was trying to get up, except for the fact that Kohaku didn't move. All he could do was stare at the girl covered in dirty water. It didn't help any when his hand slipped and he crashed right into her.

"What's wrong….?" Lynn was staring at the two whose lips were smashed together. "…H-A-K-U!!!"

"…." A very shocked (and happy if I made may add) Chihiro stared into the eyes that probably looked the same as hers right now. _'Is his lips on mine!?' _

'_Oh-my-god…I-I'm KISSING Chihiro!!?'_

They quickly pulled away and neither could hide the fact that they were as red as a strawberry.

"HAKU!!" Lynn yelled at the top of her lungs.

*this part is not written for readers under 12 because it involves a lot of language and violence…JUST KIDDING!!*

"HAKU! YOU BASTARD, I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!" Lynn was chasing Kohaku with a broom and was throwing buckets at him.

"Lynn calm yourself! It was an accident! I think…" Chihiro was staying close to Maki to make sure she was out of Lynn's chaos zone.

"L-Lynn, I didn't mean to! I just slipped! That's all!" Kohaku was running up the walls dodging the buckets and broom. He couldn't believe that _he_ was apologizing to Lynn. To stop this non-sense, Chihiro took hold of Lynn and tied her hands together with a piece of string (that she suddenly found!).

"Both of you knock it off!" Chihiro was fuming now. "You two are acting like children, it was all an accident!"

Kohaku thought it was safe to come closer now, so he walked next to Lynn, then BAM! She head butt him!

"AGGH!" Kohaku took a jump back. "You wench! Chihiro don't trust such a person so much, she's pure evil!"

"Kohaku that's just your imagination, besides that's what you get for coming so close to her." Chihiro untied Lynn and then gave Kohaku a smack in the back of the head.

"Oww…what was that for?" Kohaku just stood there rubbing the back of his head wondering why everybody wanted to hit him.

"…." Chihiro looked down at the ground.

"Well?"

"…you stole my first kiss." Chihiro was blushing the color of cherries by now.

"…I..stole your…first kiss?"

* * *

chapter 6 will be up in a week or two. and i personally think this is a wierd ending.


	6. Chapter 6

I just decided to delete this chapter because it was soooooo useless if any of you don't like that I deleted it complain and I will put it back up.

but to make it up i will just say that kohaku and chihiro walked out to the garden to talk about howher parents were going to take her and maki leaving for a weekend, and she explains that she told her parents they were staying at a friends house for the weekend.

um.......i just quickly wrote that down because i need to go to bed like...right now and i hate waisting all this space!!!

....i think all the space is all good now!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, i know that last chapter was crazy but i hope this one will make up for it. also this one is kinda short, sorry my mind ran a blank. read and enjoy!

* * *

"There you two are! What did you do to her Haku?!" Once again Lynn was on Haku's case.

"We were just talking calm down Lynn." Chihiro stepped in to save her friend from the wrath of Lynn.

"You calm down, bastard!" Lynn growled, pointing at Kohaku, even though he didn't say anything.

"Wench!"

"Dumbass!"

"Ugly!"

"OK, you went too far there you low life!!" Lynn attacked once more…

"Hey Maki, why don't we go get some dinner." Chihiro put her arm around Maki to escort her out.

"Sure. But are you sure it's okay to leave those two like this?" Maki looked back at the blood pouring scene behind them.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine…." Chihiro sweat dropped. "…I think..?"

"Chihiro! How could you be so cruel!? You could at least _TRY_ to get them to stop fighting."

"You can't do the impossible, Maki. Besides, I'm not stupid enough to interfere with their childish fighting. Their friends anyways, they'll work it out." Chihiro smiled at Maki.

"I hope you're right." Maki smiled back.

"I hope I'm right too." Chihiro whispered to herself.

After they came back from getting everyone dinner they found Kohaku finishing cleaning the tub while Lynn was…well let's just say she was *sleeping*.

"What happened to her?" Chihiro asked as she handed Kohaku a bowl full of rice.

"I hit her too hard with the broom." Kohaku felt bad but that was one way to shut her up.

"Geez. And here I thought you two could be nice to each other, I guess I was wrong." Chihiro laughed slightly.

Meanwhile, Maki was poking Lynn to make sure she was still breathing.

"You know, I think you should come see the human world. I think you might like it." Chihiro said to Kohaku.

"Would I get to see your school?" Kohaku suddenly became interested.

"Yeah, you could if you wanted. Maybe I could introduce you to my parents, I make sure they see the chef when we go to a restaurant." Chihiro and Kohaku laugh.

"Well after this I think I'll go with you guys to the human world." He looked at her smiling face. ' _Anything for you.'_

'_Yay!! Kohaku coming to the human world! I could have him meet my other friends too.'_

"Well…we leave tomorrow…so I'll come with you guys." Kohaku said to a shocked Chihiro.

"What!? Tomorrow? Already!" Chihiro couldn't believe that time flew bye that fast!

"Hm? What's wrong Chihiro?" Maki looked up from examining Lynn.

"We go back tomorrow!" Chihiro said happy and sad at the same time.

"Really!? Does that mean I'll see my parents again?" Maki was magically next to Chihiro in a second.

'_Holy shit! That was fast!'_ "Um…yeah." Chihiro rubbed the back of her head. "Kohaku's coming with us."

"WHAT!" Lynn suddenly woke up from her *sleep*.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Maki was so terrified of Lynn suddenly waking up she jumped on Chihiro. Chihiro was now holding a shaking Maki in her arms bridal style.

"L-Lynn you're alive!" Chihiro pretended to be shocked.

"Haku, are really going to the human world? How long are you going to stay?" Lynn was asking so many questions.

"As long as Chihiro wants me to." Kohaku went back to his rice.

"Sen! Keep him as long as you can! This is a good chance for him to learn to relax." Lynn took a bowl from Chihiro's hand.

"I'll do my best. But I will miss you guys also. I really wish you could come too Lynn."

"Well I'm working so I can't." Lynn really did look sad. Because of time difference, the next time Lynn might see Sen, she might be an adult already.

After they finished the tub they walked back to the boiler room.

"Chihiro if Kohaku comes to the spirit world where will he stay?" Maki asked her when they changed into comfortable clothes.

"…with me…or um, a hotel?" Chihiro had no clue where Kohaku would stay.

"I'll just stay with you Chihiro. Tell your parents not to come into your room without knocking so I can hide or something." Kohaku was putting iron in the burner.

"Well I guess that will have to do!" Maki said, excited that Kohaku will get to meet their other friends.

* * *

okay, like i said this one was short, but this time YOU guys can tell me what you want to happen when chihiro returns to the human world with kohaku, because i'm not quite sure what should happen. be creative!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for the ideas! my computer wasn't working right, so i just finished three other chapters that i will upload later this month! hope ya'll enjoy this!

I do not own the songs mentioned in here.

* * *

Lynn was standing outside of the bath house with Chihiro, Maki and Kohaku. She had some problem with letting go of Chihiro.

"Lynn I promise that when I come back I'll be in my 20s…maybe. Or married, and have a child." Chihiro said smiling at how stupid her future was sounding.

"But…" Lynn began. "Haku you better marry Sen because if you come back here empty handed I'll kill you!"

"LYNN!" Kohaku felt like dying right then and there of embarrassment.

"Hahaha…" Chihiro turned bright red. She looked over and saw Maki smiling in her own little world. _'Do I even want to know what you're thinking?' _

After they left the spirit world and returned to the human world it was Sunday already. When they reached Chihiro's house her parents left a note saying they were called away on a business trip till Thursday.

"Sweet!" Chihiro was jumping up and down.

"I'm jealous of you Chihiro." Maki said poking her finger into her ribs.

"B-baka!" Chihiro yelled in embarrassment.

Maki soon left to go to her house and check on her parents that were turned back into humans. After that, Chihiro made some coffee for her and Kohaku (thnx goldensword!).

"What's this?" Kohaku stared at the mug filled with brown liquid in front of him.

"Coffee. Humans drink this stuff to get more energy or to stay awake." Chihiro took her cup and sipped the hot drink. Kohaku did the same. His eyes shot out.

"AHHH! Hot! Are you trying to burn my tongue off or something?" Kohaku stuck his tongue out for an attempt to make it cooler.

"Oops, sorry. I should have told you it was hot first." Chihiro tried her best not to burst out laughing, but the look on his face was priceless! After drinking some more coffee and talking about school arrangements, Kohaku finally felt the energy that the caffeine had given him.

"…letsdance!Iwanttodance!lalalalalala!" Kohaku was bouncing off the walls! He was dancing so fast Chihiro thought she could barely see his feet on the floor anymore.

"Maybe I should just spill cold water on him." Chihiro walked over to the sink and filled a bowl of freezing cold water and walked over to Kohaku and dumped it on him.

"What the hell!!" He yelled confused at what just happened.

"You got high on caffeine. I had to do something; I can't let you destroy my house you know." Chihiro said it as if it was completely normal do dump cold water on people. "Come on, I'll show you to my room, you'll be sleeping on my extra futon."

They started walking up the stairs to her room, when Kohaku started wondering what her room looked like.

'_I wonder if she has pictures of her friends hanging on her walls, or posters of rock bands. Maybe it's pink or some other bright color.' _Chihiro opened the door to her room. Her room revealed her interest in music, manga and anime, and karate.

"Whoa…." Kohaku walked into her room amazed at the interments in her corner. "You play?" He asked, walking towards the guitar and drums.

"Yeah. But I can't play them when my parents are home, they don't like all the noise." Chihiro said as she picked up the guitar and strummed a note.

"Well, your parents aren't here," Kohaku waved his arms around the room. "Why don't you play a song for me?"

"What song?" She asked a little nervous.

"…whatever you know what to play." Kohaku said sitting down on the bed.

"I want you to want me?" Chihiro said looking at Kohaku.

"W-what!? C-Chihiro you're asking me to WANT YOU?" Kohaku had a nervous and surprised look on his face.

"I-I mean the song!" Chihiro quickly said.

"Oh…anything else?" He asked, not wanting to hear the truth of that song.

"Here it goes." Chihiro breathed and strummed a few strings until she let out the lyrics to the song. "Get a load of me, get a load of you, walking down the street and I hardly know you. It's just like we were meant to be. Holding hands with you when we're out at night, got a girlfriend you say it isn't right. And I got someone waiting too. Love is just the begging, we're already wet and we're gonna go swimming. Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?" By the end of the song, Kohaku had memorized the words to the song.

"That was amazing, why'd you choose that song?" Kohaku lied down on the bed and put his hands behind his head.

"…I don't know. It just came to my mind," She said lying down next to him. "Why'd you ask?"

"Everything has a meaning behind lyrics and words." He said, tilting his head to face her.

"Do your words have a meaning behind them?" She turned on her side and put her hands under her head to create a pillow.

"Yes." He looked at her dozing off into sleep. _'Good night Chihiro.'_

When Kohaku woke up, he was in a bed and covered in blankets. When he moved his arm to see if Chihiro was still by his side, he felt an empty spot.

"Hello." Chihiro walked into the room with a school uniform in her hands.

He looked at Chihiro up and down. He couldn't believe how cute she looked in a skirt.

"Hello…what's that in your hands?" Kohaku looked at the uniform in her hands.

"It's your new school uniform." She said handing them to him. "Get changed and meet me down stairs, I made breakfast for you."

"Okay, thank you very much Chihiro." Kohaku got up from the bed and began to undress.

When he came down he saw Chihiro sipping tea at the table.

"Hey. I made you eggs and bacon, eat up." She said, setting down the plate in front of him.

"Thank you. Do you think your friends will like me?" Kohaku looked up at her.

"Of course they will. My friends are your friends." She said with a bright smile.

They went out the front door and saw Maki standing in front of them.

"Hey." Maki waved a hand at them.

"Hello Maki. How are your parents doing?" Kohaku asked.

"Well they can't remember anything, but other than that, they're great."

"That's good to here." Chihiro felt relief.

"You look different in a school uniform Kohaku." Maki looked at him like she was consecrating real hard.

"Thank you. Let's head towards the school." He took hold of Chihiro's hand and dragged her along.

They reached the school. Chihiro looked at Kohaku to make sure he wanted to do this. He gave her a quick nod and let her lead the way. They opened the door to their class room and walked in. When Chihiro walked in, she caught the attention of her friends, but when they saw her holding hands with a guy, they gaped at the scene.

"CHIHIRO?!" Her friends yelled.

"Hey guys! This is my friend, Kohaku." Chihiro dragged him in the circle of her friends.

"Whoa…" Ayame looked Kohaku over.

"You're, like, muscular." Ai stated.

"You're hot!" Yuri yelled throughout the class room.

"…um…hi?" Kohaku tried to ignore their remarks towards his looks.

"Geez…can't you guys act normal for once?" Chihiro shook her head.

"It's okay, Chihiro." Kohaku reassured her.

"Are you guys dating?" Yuri asked.

"…no…" Kohaku said looking down.

"Aaaa." Yuri looked at Ayame and Ai.

"But you guys want to!" Ayame added.

"Why don't you guys introduce yourselves now?" Maki suggested.

"Oh, I'm Ai!"

"I'm Ayame, nice to meet you."

"Yuri reporting for duty!" She gave a little solute.

"It's nice to meet you all." Kohaku bowed.

"Ahh! You're so kawaii!" Yuri yelled. "You have to hang out with us Friday night!"

"Yeah. We will." Chihiro led Kohaku to his seat in front of hers. Chihiro felt a little awkward because her friends just said all the things she thought about Kohaku, but they just met him and said it so bluntly.

Then, the most popular girl in school walked into the class room.

* * *

What will happen? stay tuned to find out! sorry if this wasn't the kind of thing you guys were hoping for.


	9. Chapter 9

i am sooo sorry about not updating!! my computer is seriously spazing out on me. any way...i let my friend help me with this one, i typed while she made up some ideas. enjoy.

* * *

She walked over to Kohaku and Chihiro.

"So, what's new Chihiro? Whoa!! There's a really hot guy next to you!" She looked at Kohaku.

"My friend from a different city." Chihiro smiled up at her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yoko." She bowed politely.

"I'm Kohaku, nice to meet you too." He smiled.

"Well, see you on Friday. By the way…um, I'll tell you on Friday.

After class, Chihiro took Kohaku on a tour with her friends around the school. First they went to the roof.

"This is the roof, the best place in this prison." Ayame twirled around.

"I agree." Chihiro twirled around with Ayame. When she got too dizzy, she fell backwards. Kohaku was right behind her in a second.

"You should be more careful." His handsome voice rang through her ears.

"Y-yeah, thanks." Chihiro started to blush.

"Your eyes look a little crossed." Kohaku moved his face closer to take a look at her eyes to see if they were okay. Ayame took this opportunity and bumped into Chihiro.

Their heads bumped together and their lips crashed. Ayame looked proud of her accomplishment. Yuri on the other hand was flaming with jealousy.

"…" Chihiro was too scared to move her lips away from Kohaku. Kohaku on the other hand, was enjoying the touch of her lips. The first kiss they shared was short, but this one was much longer. Chihiro slowly pulled away, afraid of what her friends might think if she stayed that way any longer. "I'm…sorry. Ayame bumped into me…and…" Chihiro couldn't find the right words; she was too happy and shocked at the same time at what just happened.

"I-It's okay…I didn't mind." Kohaku looked down to meet her eyes.

"Well it was an accident anyway so it didn't mean anything." Yuri butts in.

"It wouldn't be your guys first time kissing, but that kiss seemed to last longer." Maki smiled at her friend, who seemed to turn redder.

"I guess you're right." Kohaku smiled at her.

"…..y-yeah…" Chihiro was just so shocked. She moved away from Kohaku and looked down, afraid to make eye contact.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed of Chihiro. It was just a kiss." Ai assured her.

"I k-know that. It's just…he's my friend." Chihiro lied. In fact she was head over heels for him. _'Gah! Why can't I tell him?! "Kohaku I love you so much that I would die for you!" Yeah, that would work out well. What should I say to them to make this seem less uncomfortable?' _"It's not that I didn't like it, it's just that it felt too good for me not to like it." She was talking nonsense now. Anyone could tell she was embarrassed and enjoyed by kiss at the same time.

"Chihiro and love don't mix." Ayame whispered to Kohaku. Kohaku couldn't believe his ears. Was she saying Chihiro loved him?

"Let's just go to class!" Chihiro stormed off of the roof and into the stairway.

For the rest of the school day she didn't talk to him. When the last bell rang Chihiro and Kohaku left the building right away. When they were out of sight of other people, Kohaku took Chihiro in his arms and stared at her.

"W-what?" Chihiro didn't look him in the eyes.

"Let's fly." He hauled her over on his back and transformed into his dragon form. They flew full speed into the air.

"Kohaku…" Chihiro dug her face into his hair and let the wind carry them home. When they reached the house, Chihiro got off and opened the door to the house. She placed her bag on the kitchen table and sat down on the sofa.

"Chihiro, can we talk?" Kohaku sat down next to her.

"S-sure." Chihiro felt a little uncomfortable.

"When we kissed…I'm sorry I didn't pull away quicker. I just…got lost in the moment." He looked at her hands, trying to see what emotion she was feeling.

"It's okay. I got lost in the moment too. I guess we both don't understand love quite yet." She chuckled a bit.

'_Does she know that I like her?!' _Kohaku didn't know what she was trying to say. "…Chihiro…" Kohaku looked in her eyes and leaned in. Chihiro saw this and did the same. When their lips were only inches away from each other, the front door burst open.

"CHIHIRO, WE'RE HOME!" Her father's deep voice filled the house. He didn't see that their lips were only inches apart; in fact, he didn't even see Kohaku at all. He disappeared.

"…um…hi, dad…" Chihiro didn't know what happened. One second she was leaning in for a kiss with Kohaku, then the next, she was kissing air.

"We got back early to see you." Her mother walked in and gave Chihiro a peck on the head. "Are you hungry? Did you eat?" She got out pots and pans.

"No…I'll go take a bath first." Chihiro was still confused. _'Where did he go?' _She wondered. She filled the tub with water and got in. _'Were we really going to kiss? Stupid dad, I really wanted to kiss him without it being an accident. Does this mean he knows that I love him?' _She got out, wrapped a towel around her and walked to her room. "Maybe I was dreaming…" When she looked up, she almost fell over. Kohaku was sitting on her bed reading a manga.

"Hello." He seemed too cheerful.

"What the hell?" Chihiro was so confused.

"Well, you would've gotten in trouble if your dad saw us, right? I just saved you." He smiled.

"Yeah, well I was quite disappointed when I kissed nothing but air." She sat down next to him.

"Would you feel better if I kissed you?" Kohaku leaned down once more, and caught her lips. Chihiro leaned into his lips, enjoying the taste coming from them. Kohaku pushed her down on the bed and started to give her neck butterfly kisses before returning his attention back to her lips. Chihiro moaned at his touch. Then there was a knock.

"Chihiro? Are you okay, I heard a noise coming from your room." Her mom said through the door.

"Sorry mom, I turned on the TV, it's just a movie." Chihiro tried to get the remote, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrists and pulling them over her head. Kohaku returned his attention to her neck again. "I-I'll be…right d-down." She had trouble speaking with Kohaku kissing her; her breathing wasn't any better either.

"Okay." Her mother left the hallway and returned to the kitchen.

"K-Kohaku…we have to stop. Or else we'll get in trouble." Chihiro didn't want to stop, but she knew they had to or else things might go too far.

"F-fine…" Kohaku wasn't the only one having trouble breathing. Chihiro got up, took out her pajamas and went into the closet to change.

"You stay up here while I go down and eat. I'll bring you up my left over's." Chihiro got out of the closet and walked over to her door, but was stopped by strong hands around her waist.

"Don't be too long." His hot breath was on her neck, he pulled her into kiss that was short, but passionate.

"I won't." She closed the door smiling.

When she came down, her parents were looking at her like she was crazy.

"Were you just talking to yourself?" Her mother seemed worried.

"Yes. And you don't?" She sat down and started eating.

"Sometimes I worry that you hide a boy in your room." Her dad said.

Chihiro gulped. "What makes you say that?"

"On Friday I thought I heard you talking to a boy in your room." Her dad eyed her across the table.

"I…was," Chihiro looked at her parents. "on my cell phone. We were talking about Friday night with Ayame, Ai, Maki, Yoko and Yuri. He's going to go with Maki."

"What's going on Friday night?" Her dad asked.

"I told you guys already, we're hanging out at the restaurant that Ai's uncle owns." Chihiro watched her parents' facial expression change.

"Oh yeah…I completely forgot about that. Have a good time." Her dad smiled.

Chihiro hauled some of her food up stairs without her parents noticing. She opened the door to her room and closed it after she walked in.

"Here ya go." Chihiro handed Kohaku a plate full of food.

"Thanks, I'm starving." He said taking the plate.

"You're welcome." Chihiro stood up and walked over to her window.

"Is it just me, or does Yuri have a crush on me?" Kohaku asked in between bites of chicken.

"Yeah, she does. She loves every cute guy she sees." Chihiro turned to face him, but he was right in front of her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"Are you jealous?" Kohaku rubbed her back. Chihiro sank into his touch.

"N-no…just…worried." Chihiro wrapped her arms around his back.

"Why?" He started rubbing her neck, he pulled out her hair band, which Zeniba made for her, and let her hair fall.

"I worry about losing you. I lost you once; I don't want to lose you a second time." Chihiro felt tears welling up.

"I promise that you will never lose me again." To seal that promise, Kohaku kissed Chihiro. She let her tears fall down her face knowing that she will never lose him. (Corny right?)

"Kohaku, I love you." Chihiro couldn't believe she said that without stuttering.

"I love you too, Chihiro." Kohaku held onto her tightly, afraid of letting go.

Later on, there was another knock at the door.

"Chihiro go to bed, okay? I want you to keep your door unlocked so I can check in on you." Her mom said it more as a command than a favor.

"Why do you guys want to check on me?" Chihiro said, opening the door. Kohaku was hidden in the closet.

"Because of what your father said during dinner." Her mom looked completely serious.

"That I have a boy hiding in my room?" Chihiro almost laughed, not because it sounded dumb, but because it was true.

"Well…you seem to be talking to yourself a lot and I don't think that you're talking on your cell phone. I think you're talking to a boy." Her mom started looking around her room.

"Well I'm not." Chihiro slowly moved herself to lean on her closet door casually, not to draw suspicion from her mom.

"Just tell me one thing…" Her mom looked her in the eye. "When you were ten, you talked a lot in your sleep. I heard you say a boy's name…Kohaku, I believe it was," she paused to see her daughter's face change from clueless to worry. "You said his name so many nights for three years. And I thought that you loved this boy. Do you, Chihiro?"

"…yes, very much." Chihiro took a deep breath.

"Do you have a relationship with this boy?" Her mom pushed her questions further.

"I…um…?" Chihiro knocked lightly on the closet door. She heard a silent 'say yes.' "Yes, I do." Chihiro nodded to her mother.

Her mother sat down on her bed and took a deep breath. "How far have you gone with this boy?" Her mother wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to her question.

Chihiro burst out laughing. "Hahaha…I'm very responsible mom! Do I look like that kinda person?" Chihiro couldn't believe her mom asked such a stupid question. She was only 16!

"Well…I…you never know. Just as long you're being safe, I feel better." Her mom started getting embarrassed.

"MOM! I'm only 16, besides…if we did do that kinda stuff; do you really think I'd tell you this stuff?" Chihiro moved away from the closet door a little bit.

"No. I guess you're right. But, has he been in your room?" Her mom wouldn't give up.

"Geez…yes, he has mom." Chihiro just wished her mom would leave.

"O-okay…I'll go now. Just don't sneak him through your window." With that, her mom left.

"What kind of conversation was that?" Kohaku came out of the closet.

"You have to be more quite now; my parents are on to you." Chihiro tried to make him quite down.

"Then you come in here with me." Kohaku pointed to the closet.

"I'm not going to fall for that." Chihiro laughed.

Kohaku picked her up and threw her in the closet with him. She sat on his lap in the small closet.

"I told you~~!" Chihiro was cut short due to Kohaku's lips on hers. He pushed her against the wall to make sure she didn't get away. "K-Kohaku…we c-can't…ahh. My mom…m-might hear us." Chihiro didn't understand what she was saying. Her mind was swirling around. She used all of her remaining strength to push Kohaku away from her lips. "I-I told you…we can't," Kohaku looked sad. "Not yet." She had a devilish smirk.

"I'll hold you to that." After saying that, he let her go. She told him that he would have to sleep in the closet and try not to make much noise in the morning. They both fell asleep, satisfied at their new relationship.

* * *

due to my computer being a meanie butt, i'm not sure when i will update next. bye!


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, when Chihiro opened her closet door, Kohaku wasn't there. She looked all around her room, but no Kohaku.

"Where did he go?" Chihiro thought to herself. Then a knock at her window scared her half to death. She opened her window and Kohaku jumped in all dressed and ready to go for school.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He handed her a bag full of food for breakfast.

"What is this?" Chihiro took the bag and opened it up. "Breakfast?" She took out a raw egg.

"Your parents are gone and I want to take a walk." Kohaku held out his hand to Chihiro.

"Okay. Just as long we get to school on time." Chihiro took his hand and they jumped out the window. They were flying around the neighborhood for awhile before they went to the school area. They landed on the school roof.

"I thought you said we were going for a walk, not a flight." Chihiro took his hand and walked around the roof.

"Well, we're walking right now aren't we? Besides to me, flying **is **walking." He smiled down at her.

"Chihiro? Kohaku?" Chihiro's friends were gathered in a circle on the roof.

"A-Ayame? Ai? Yuri? Maki?" Kohaku looked at all the girls, hoping that they, except Maki, didn't see him and Chihiro flying together.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chihiro was hoping the same thing Kohaku was.

"We got here early to discuss Friday night's arrangements. How did you two get up here? We didn't hear you guys come up." Yuri looked at Kohaku and then Chihiro.

"We…wanted to get here early to…" Chihiro didn't know what to say.

"Make out." Kohaku said with a smile.

Yuri looked at them in shock, as well as the others.

"W-what?" Maki asked, she thought she was hearing things.

"We got here early to make out. You know, like cooking with a little grill." Kohaku had the totally wrong word in his head.

"What he meant to say was _**cook **_out. Not make out. There's a little grill right over there." Chihiro pointed the direction to the grill. Then, she showed them the bag of food.

"Oh, so the word is cook out. I thought it was make out, because we would **make **the food." Kohaku had no clue that the girls thought he was completely clueless. (No pun intended)

"Hey, Kohaku, do you want to be my date for the dinner Friday night?" Yuri asked with her sweet girl expression.

"That's nice of you to offer, but I'm going as Chihiro's date." Kohaku pointed in her direction.

"Really? I didn't know she asked you." Yuri had disappointment all over her face.

"She didn't. I asked her." He didn't really seem to mind all the stares he was getting from her friends.

"Oh. Well maybe some other time." Yuri looks at them suspiciously. _'He doesn't seem normal.' _

"Want to cook out with us?" Chihiro was hungry.

"We can't grill without an adult's permission." Ayame said.

"A-are you…serious?" Chihiro couldn't believe it. She was hungry but has to wait for lunch!

"Sorry, Chihiro." Kohaku whispered to her as they were walking down the stairs.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Chihiro's tummy was making noise.

Chihiro went through her morning classes with her head on her desk and not paying much attention to any of the lessons, due to her starving stomach growling at her for some food.

"Chihiro, what's wrong?" Yoko looked down at Chihiro.

"Food…I want food…" Chihiro still had her head on her desk.

"Good god, Chihiro. If you wanted food all you needed to do was ask." Yoko placed a granola bar on her desk.

"You are my GOD!!" Chihiro gorged the snack like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Chihiro, lunch time!" Kohaku yelled.

By the time he finished his sentence she was out the door. When Kohaku and Yoko reached the lunch room, Chihiro was eating like no tomorrow.

"I wonder how you can eat so much and be skinny." Yoko was staring at Chihiro.

"Simple, exercise." Chihiro looked at the clock and swallowed the last piece of food. "Well that was good!"

"Did she even taste it?" Kohaku whispered to Yoko.

"I have no clue." Yoko took her spot at the table next to Chihiro. Kohaku sat at the other end of her and stared at the food in front of him. "Do you not like school food?" Yoko asked.

"Not really…do you want mine Chihiro?" Kohaku scooted his tray over to Chihiro.

"I'd love to!" She happily took the food and gorged it all.

"That's just morbid, Chihiro." Yuri sat down across from Yoko.

"You should try eating real food some time, Yuri." Chihiro pointed to Yuri's salad.

"Well I'm sorry I like to watch my weight." Yuri grinned at Kohaku. "Aren't you eating anything Kohaku?"

"No. I'm not really into school food." Then the bell rang.

"Well let get going." Chihiro grabbed Kohaku's arm and took him to their next class.

A/N: okay so as you all know you guys were sent an email saying I posted chapter 10. Well I had lost all the documents and my chapters, so when I tried posting the real chapter 10 it was deleted. I have to re-write ALL my chapters now. _Sigh_. So this is what I remember of my story, I will do a time skip due to my memory loss, _**so now it's Friday!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

I AM SOOOO SORRY! i haven't been udating due to my file losses, and a new problem that will take more time , i am now typing with a broken laptop key board. but due to my bad memory loss i am writing as if it was friday in the story i'm sorry if you guys think this is short but i will maybe udate this tonight or over the weekend as much as i can because i will be sending my computer away for some fixing (which it needs) but please enjoy the story!

* * *

Chihiro had put on a nice shirt for the event that was going to take place tonight at the restaurant. "Kohaku you ready?"

"Yeah." Kohaku was dressed up in a dress shirt and some khakis (is that how you spell them?)

The couple headed off towards the restaurant, but little did they know that a shadow was following their every move.

"You know you have to go back to the spirit world, Kohaku." Chihiro looked at him with a sad smile.

He grabbed her hand and managed a half smile. "You're right, but I want you with me when I return." He kissed Chihiro's forehead.

"But wouldn't that mean me leaving behind all my friends and family?" Chihiro looked up at Kohaku trying to figure out what he was thinking. He looked down at _his _girlfriend, and god, he loved saying that, with seriousness.

"Unfortunately, yes. But you don't have to answer right away; I'd just like to know if you'd be willing to go back to the spirit world with me."

"…w-when would you like to know my answer by?" Chihiro looked down at the ground avoiding eye contact with Kohaku knowing he would give her a sad expression.

"As long as you need." He looked up at the sky hoping to see a shooting star. Then as if on cue a star soar through the sky. "You see that star up there, that's how I'm like. You can only see me for so long and then as time goes by I disappear. And if you choose so, so will you" he looked down at Chihiro who was looking up but with such a sad expression it almost killed Kohaku to see her like this. "but I would never want to put you through that unless you chose for yourself."

They continued on with their walk to the restaurant. When they walked in they saw Chihiro's friends sitting at a big round table with a birthday cake and candles lit everywhere.

"Even though I told you guys that I didn't want anything special you still went through all the trouble. What am I gonna do with you guys." Chihiro went over and hugged her friends.

"What's going on?" Kohaku who has been standing at the entrance was confused at the sight. Even he agreed to go with Chihiro to the dinner he never actually asked what it was for.

"Didn't Chihiro tell you? It's her birthday today, she's now 17!" Maki threw her arms around Chihiro.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me Chihiro?" Kohaku felt like an idiot.

"Age is just a number isn't it?" She looked at him with happy and sad eyes at the same time. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear so that only he would hear. "Compared to you that is."

"That doesn't count, I'm not human." He whispered back.

"So you guys want some cake?" Yoko took a knife and divided the cake into slices. Everyone took their seats and ate, telling stories of their past and laughing together, and then Yuri stood up.

"What's wrong Yuri?" Chihiro asked the girl next to her.

"You and Kohaku are." Yuri looked at the two of them as if they were bugs. "Kohaku isn't human!"

Chihiro sat in shock she looked over to Kohaku whose eyes were fixed with anger on Yuri. Maki looked over at Chihiro who was in too much shock to protest.

"W-what are you talking about Yuri? Kohaku isn't~"

"Shut up!! I know that you're just covering for them." Yuri slammed the table in frustration. "He came from something called the Spirit World and is trying to take Chihiro back with him!"

"Where did you hear this from?" Kohaku said calmly.

"From your own mouths."

"It's true." Kohaku faced the girls.

"K-Kohaku!" Chihiro stood up from her chair. "What are you doing?"

"I'm telling them the truth. I think they have the right to know the painful decision you have to make." Kohaku looked into Chihiro's eyes with tears. _'She's gonna choose them! Why wouldn't she? She cares for her friends and family, she wouldn't want to leave them all behind just for ME.'_

"Kohaku…" Chihiro looked at her friends who were staring at Kohaku in disbelief. "It is. It's the truth, I have to decide to go with Kohaku back to the spirit world or stay here!" Chihiro had little tears coming from the corner of her eyes.

"Wait Chihiro that just ridiculous." Ai stood up from her chair and walked over to where Chihiro was standing.

"It's not! I'm 100% serious." Chihiro looked at everyone.

"She's right, I saw this world for myself." Maki stood next to Chihiro.

"I'm leaving. Chihiro I'll be waiting for your answer." Kohaku walked out of the restaurant.

"Kohaku!" Chihiro ran out after him, but when she got out side he was gone.

"Chihiro I'm sorry I just don't believe you." Ai stepped forward after Chihiro came back in the restaurant.

"Well that's just fine if you don't believe me…because I'll always choose the love of my life." Chihiro walked out of the restaurant crying.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUNNN! i will try to update this tonight i hoped you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

wow i didn't even know thta i'm almost done with this story T-T but plz R&R this short chapter!!

* * *

When Chihiro came back home there was a note on the kitchen table from her parents saying that they were going out tonight. Chihiro took off her jacket and threw it on the couch and went upstairs to go to her room. _'How will Kohaku react when I tell him that I chose him over my friends and family? Ugh! I can't believe Yuri would spy on us like that, some friend she is.' _Chihiro opened her bedroom door and there was Kohaku sitting on her bed dressed in his usual clothes, he had looked as if he had been crying. When he saw Chihiro enter the room he stood up and took a deep breath.

"Chihiro, I…" he looked as if he was trying to find the right words "you don't have to come back to the spirit world with me."

"Kohaku, but I~" Chihiro started but didn't get to finish.

"I realized that it was too much to ask of you to come back with me in the first place, but I did any way. You have all your friends and family here, they would miss you terribly and I don't want to be the one to tear you apart from them." He looked at her and waited for her to reply, but instead she burst into laughter.

"It's…hahaha…to bad that you, hahaha, didn't hear what I said at the, hahaha…, restaurant!" Chihiro wiped tears from her eyes and grabbed Kohaku's shoulders. "Because I chose you." She looked at him with a real smile filled with happiness; not sadness, not regret, not worry, but with pure happiness.

"Chihiro…you, me?" Kohaku fainted right there on the spot due to shock.

"Um, Kohaku?" Chihiro was trying to support his weight but failed so she stumbled to the bed and plopped him there. "Well that was the best reaction I think I've seen of him." Chihiro looked down at his face and brushed some hair away from his eyes. "You don't know how long I waited for you to return to me, I would have told you that I choose you from the beginning. I just had to think what to tell my friends and family, even though I'll just tell my parents that I ran away to go to a school in some other city. I'd never tell them that I won't return to them, that'd just break my heart to see their faces." She looked down at him again. "But I guess I'll have to tell my friends now thanks to Yuri. You can't hear a word I'm saying can you?" Chihiro was just about to get up off the bed when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"I heard every word…" Kohaku opened his eyes to look at Chihiro. He sat up straight still holding her wrist "Do you really mean it?" He looked at Chihiro with a questioning look.

"Of course I mean it; I loved you since you saved my life when I was 11." Kohaku pulled Chihiro on the bed with him and hugged her.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me." Kohaku buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I think you should go tell your friends about your decision."

"Can I tell them tomorrow? I'm comfortable right now." She sighed.

"Hahaha…I think you left them confused so I don't think so." He let go of her. She got off the bed and sighed.

"Fine. Stay here, I'll be back in a few." Chihiro kissed the tip of his nose and left.

Chihiro went back to the restaurant to see if her friends were still there, and with luck they were! She walked in and got worried stares from her friends.

"Chihiro…" Maki stood up and walked over to her. "are you really going with Kohaku to live in the spirit world?" Chihiro nodded her head. Maki's heart sank.

"I love him, Maki. Besides I had chosen to go back to the spirit world and stay there when we first left, but you were with me, I didn't expect you to tag along." Chihiro looked and Maki's face to see her reaction.

"I see. If that's what you want I won't stop you." Maki gave Chihiro a tight hug; tears silently fell down Maki's face.

"I'm not coming back here after tonight." Chihiro said to her group of friends who were still slightly confused. "I'm going to go and live with Kohaku and the world he came from, I…I will miss all of you…don't tell my parents where I'm going, they won't understand."

"Chihiro, I'm so sorry that I said those things to you and Kohaku!" Yuri went and hugged Chihiro.

"It's okay, I was going to leave anyway." Chihiro said all of her sad goodbyes and left the restaurant almost in tears. She went back to her house and her parents were home. When she walked in she was sure that Kohaku hid somewhere so she didn't really worry about them finding him. "Hey, I'm going to bed." Chihiro tried to walk quickly past her parents but…

"How was your birthday party dear?" Her mother's voice interrupted her getaway. (Don't all parents?)

"It was…good, I'm going to…" her mom pulled out a wrapped present from her coat and placed it in Chihiro's hands.

"Happy birthday sweetheart, we love you." She kissed the top of Chihiro's head, then her dad came over to give her a bear hug.

"I…thank you…" Chihiro didn't know what to say, she wanted to tell her parents the truth but she didn't know how they would react to the idea of her leaving them to go live with some guy in a different world. She opened the present and pulled out a necklace that was the shape of a red crystal and had a message engraved in the back that read _'To our lovely daughter, we love her always' _

Chihiro felt the tears falling down her cheeks; she gave her parents grateful hugs. "I love you guys." Just then Kohaku walked in the house.

"W-who are you?!" Chihiro's dad faced Kohaku.

"My name is Kohaku." Chihiro's mom gasped at finally seeing him for the first time.

"You're the one that…"

"I'm sorry but I'm…" Kohaku had no clue what to say. How was he going to tell her parents that he was going to take Chihiro back with him to the spirit world and live there? "I'm…uhhh."

"I'm going to go live with Kohaku!" Chihiro couldn't believe it herself; she just told her parents what she didn't want to do.

"What!!" her dad was staring daggers at Kohaku, who just sighed in relief. "You're taking our daughter away from us!"

"No, dad. I decided this on my own. I love him and we've been planning this for awhile…I'm leaving right now…I'm sorry." Chihiro walked up to Kohaku and grabbed his hand, leading them to the door; her mom did something that shocked everybody.

"I wish both of you well and my blessing for you to marry Chihiro." Her mom bowed towards the couple.

"M-mom!? Even though I'm…?" Chihiro had no clue what on earth her mother was thinking, maybe she wasn't even thinking on earth.

"I can see from just you two standing side by side that everything is going to work out with you two, so I'm happy for you. Go now so you don't feel any regret." Her mom was smiling at them while her dad just stood there mouth open and wide eyed. Chihiro and Kohaku just looked at each other and ran out of the house, in the distance you could hear a 'thank you!'

* * *

'm close to the end of this story, there will be a few more chapters till it offically ends. will update soon, promise!


	13. Chapter 13

another short chapter!!!!!

* * *

The couple flew through the tunnel into the spirit world; when they got to the bath house it was almost dark. They ran into the boiler room where they saw Lynn and Kamaji sitting, eating and talking about their jobs. When they saw that Chihiro was with Kohaku Kamaji started coughing up noodles and Lynn exploding with happiness.

"You brought Sen back with you!" Lynn gave Chihiro a giant hug.

"Actually since I'll be living here, I want you to call me Chihiro." She said with the happiest tone.

"You're….really!? Haku…no, **Ko**haku. You really admitted your feelings for her, I'm so happy!" Lynn was crying with excitement. Kamaji had already fainted with disbelief by now.

"I love you, Chihiro." Kohaku kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you too." She kissed him with more passion. After a few seconds Kohaku pulled away.

"Chihiro…" he got down on one knee and opened a small box showing a ring with a diamond dragon on it. "Will you marry me?" Chihiro stood amazed, she put her hand to her mouth, trying to hold back tears she nodded and said..... "Yes. Yes I'll marry you!" he put the ring on her finger and stood up; as soon as he did she kissed him and hugged him. (You all probably didn't see that one comin'! Or maybe you did…)

"WE GET TO HAVE A WEDDING!" Lynn gave Chihiro a hug, and hell, she even gave Kohaku one too! Kamaji woke up and congratulated the two. When the bath house opened ready for business, Lynn and Kamaji said their last congratulations they went to work.

"Kohaku, thank you." Chihiro laid her head on his shoulder.

Kohaku couldn't think of anything that Chihiro would be thankful for. "For what?"

"For loving me." She sighed deeply, she was tired and Kohaku knew it.

"Kamaji, I'm going to take Chihiro to my chambers." (I have no clue what to call the section where his own little house is!) Kohaku picked Chihiro up bridal style.

"Okay, but save the pleasure until your wedding night!" Kamaji laughed.

"**Good night, Kamaji.**" Kohaku left the boiler room with Chihiro in his arms, face burning. When they got to his chamber, Kohaku opened the door to his room and placed Chihiro in his bed._ 'I'm the luckiest guy in both worlds…I can't believe Chihiro accepted my proposal.' _He looked at her sleeping form, she was still just a teenager, but still had the glow of a woman. He slipped into bed with her and fell asleep.

The next morning Chihiro woke to the sight of Kohaku sleeping next to her. She got out of the bed carefully, not to wake him, and went looking around to see what room she was in.

"This must be his section of the bath house…" Chihiro noticed five empty rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a storage closet. It was quite big but homey at the same time. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, took out some eggs and started making some breakfast.

"Something smells good." Kohaku was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and got out of bed to see what Chihiro was doing. The sight he saw was quite cute to say; there was Chihiro struggling to lift the big pan to pour some scrambled eggs onto two plates and put pepper on them. He couldn't help but think that what he was seeing could be his future life with Chihiro; the thought made him feel happy and nervous. "Need some help?"

"Eeeepp!" Chihiro almost dropped the pan but thank god Kohaku was there to help her catch it. "Thanks." Chihiro sighed in relief.

"Looks good." Kohaku grabbed a plate and sat down at the table with Chihiro and ate quietly.

"This feels awkward, doesn't it?" Chihiro laughed a little. She looked up at Kohaku smiling at her and laughing to himself. "What?"

"I'm just…thinking how lucky I am. I'm the man that gets to spend the rest of my life with you." He said blushing.

"Do you really mean that?" Chihiro got up and started walking over to him slowly.

"Of course I mean it! I fell for you the first time I saw you in my river." Kohaku was watching her every move.

"Really?" Chihiro sat on the arm of his chair. "Well I'm lucky I get to spend **my **life with **you**." She leaned in and gently kissed his forehead. Kohaku pulled her face closer to his into a full kiss.

Just then Lynn slammed open the door; Chihiro quickly pulled away to save her some embarrassment.  
"What were you two doing?" Lynn smiled at the blushing couple. "Anyway, come on Chihiro we're going to get you ready for your wedding!"

"R-right now?" Chihiro straightened up.

"Duh! Everyone is already outside waiting for the wedding." Lynn grabbed Chihiro's hand and dragged her outside.

"I guess I'll just go wait with everyone else?" Kohaku got up to go to the front of the bath house.

* * *

i know that this one was very short but i want to save the wedding for tomorrow. i hope you guys are satisfied so far about my updating! see ya tomorrow!!!


	14. Chapter 14

this chapter is really short because i'm not good with weddings. but plz enjoy the last chapter will be up in a minute!!!!!!

* * *

"I had no clue that you already planned the wedding." Chihiro said to Lynn who was putting a traditional kimono on her.

"Well, it's not every day we get to celebrate weddings here." Lynn looked at Chihiro with a big smile.

"I guess." Chihiro looked down at the beautiful kimono that she was wearing

"You and Kohaku will be a great couple. Getting nervous?" Lynn put some flowers in Chihiro's hands.

"A little." Chihiro was terrified. What if he had second thoughts? Was this too fast? So many questions were wondering into Chihiro's head, when Lynn's soothing words came into her ears.

"Don't worry; he will always love you no matter what, he could never stop thinking about you since you left the spirit world all those years ago. That's why he went through the tunnel to see you." Lynn gave Chihiro's shoulders a tight squeeze then walked her outside to the front entrance of the bath house. When Kohaku saw Chihiro walking towards him, his breath was caught in his throat. _'She looks so beautiful. I can't believe this is happening, I'm so nervous!'_

Chihiro stood next to Kohaku as the priest read stuff from a bible. "You look beautiful, Chihiro." Kohaku bent down to whisper in her ear. She turned bright red.

"You too." She looked up at him with a smile.

"You may now kiss the bride."

When they kissed they knew nothing was going to be the same. (In a good way I mean ; ) after some people came up to congratulate the new couple, most of the workers were tired from being up during the day and decided to go back to bed.

"Well it's nice to see you two so happy. Now that you're living here I expect you to come and visit me, I mean us." Yubaba and Zeniba were standing next to each other and NOT FIGHTING!

"Yeah, I will." Chihiro smiled at the sisters and chatted a little more with Lynn and Kamaji. After awhlie Kohaku and Chihiro walked hand in hand back to his little house.

"Kohaku?" Chihiro looked up at her new husband.

"Yes?"

"I don't really know how to ask this politely, but…won't I die before you and you'll live on forever without me?" She was looking at him with such seriousness.

"…yeah…but time in the spirit world moves much slower. You could be in your 30's but in the human world it would be 40 years or more from now. That's why I was so terrified that I missed my chance to be with you when I went to the human world to find you." Kohaku squeezed her hand even tighter. "I would give up living if you died, I could take my own life and then we'll be together in the afterlife."

"You don't have to do that." Chihiro never thought of anyone dying for her.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see when the time comes." They walked into their home and cleaned up their unfinished breakfast. "If you want…we can go back to visit your friends and family some time." Kohaku looked at Chihiro who stood there stunned.

"Really…that, that would be great!" Chihiro gave Kohaku a hug and kept on saying 'thank you' over and over.

"When would you like to go?" Kohaku looked down at the girl hung onto him.

"In a few years." She smiled back up at him.

"But everyone would be older by then." Kohaku didn't understand why she wouldn't want to go now or tomorrow.

"I want to be with you longer, if I went back now I would start feeling sorry for everyone." She tightened her grip on him.

"…I understand." Kohaku kissed Chihiro. "This is our new life together." After some more kissing, Kohaku's head snapped up. "Wait…now that we're married…" Kohaku looked down at Chihiro.

"What are we waiting for?" with that said, the two ran into the bedroom.

(I had to write that!)

* * *

Very short chapter but last chapter is being posted right after this one enjoy!!!


	15. Chapter 15 Final

This is the last chapter *sniff* *sniff* but i hope you guys have enjoyed my first story. i will be making more stories for different anime and manga so plz when i upload those, read them.

* * *

Chihiro woke up with Kohaku's arms around her waist. She carefully stepped out of bed and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Something smells good!" Chihiro heard a voice say.

"I'll bring you a plate, sit at the table." Chihiro sat down their plates at ate their breakfast.

"So, where's your sister?" Chihiro asked.

"Naomi is still sleeping I think." Said Ren. "Where's Daddy?"

"Still sleeping, I thought it would be good for him to sleep in." Chihiro handed her 5 year old son a napkin.

"Mommy!" Naomi ran down the hall and jumped into an empty chair.

"Good morning, Naomi. I'll get your plate." Chihiro got up to get another plate when Kohaku walked in, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the twins already up and eating. " G' morning sweety." She grabbed him a plate as well.

"Thank you." He kissed her on the cheek and sat down.

"What are we gonna do today Daddy?" Ren asked with his mouth full of food.

"We are going to take a little trip." Kohaku looked at Chihiro, who was shocked.

"You mean…" Chihiro couldn't believe what he just said.

"We're going to go visit your mom's parents in the human world." Kohaku looked at his kids. They were jumping for joy.

"We finally get to see Mommy's birth world!!" screamed the twins who were high fiving each other.

"Kohaku…thank you!" Chihiro lunged herself at Kohaku.

"Hahaha, no problem. Since you've been telling them stories about the human world, I thought they should finally get to see it." He swung the happy Chihiro around. "Okay you two! Get dressed we're gonna be leaving soon." The four of them got dressed and ready to leave.

While they were flying through the tunnel, Chihiro couldn't help but wonder how old every one's gotten. She was 23, so she estimated that her friends would be in their 30's or so and her parents would be in their 50's or 60's. _'What if they don't recognize me? I can't believe after 6 years I'm finally returning home.'_

They landed outside of her parents' house, and to Chihiro's surprise nothing has really changed. They walked up to the front door and knocked. When an older looking woman answered the door, Chihiro felt her heart fly. It was her mom, she looked as if she was in her late 40's.

"Chihiro?" Her mother was staring at her up and down, when she noticed Kohaku and two little ones hiding behind his legs she almost fainted. "Chihiro! You're back!" She gave Chihiro a long hug.

"Mommy?" Chihiro looked down to see her daughter tugging at her pant leg.

"What is it dear?" Chihiro picked up the little girl.

"Is this your mommy?" She pointed to Chihiro's mother.

Chihiro giggled. "Yes it is. Say 'Hi' to your grandmother you two." Her mom looked at her in disbelief.

"You have two children?" Chihiro's mother waved to the twins.

"They're twins. Naomi and Ren." She introduced them to her mother. "Where's dad?" Chihiro looked over her mother's shoulder to look in the house.

"He's out shopping for groceries right now, come on in." She invited the family into the house and served them some beverages. "Can I call your friends? They would be so happy to see that you're back." She picked up the phone.

"Yeah. Tell them we'll meet them at Ai's uncles restaurant." Chihiro looked at Kohaku, who was smiling at her like 'I knew you would like this' look. Chihiro leaned on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome." He kissed the top of her head.

"Okay! Everyone will meet us there in 5 minutes. Um…what are those two doing?" Her mother was looking at the twins who were levitating some glass pot.

"uhhh, like their father I guess. Put that down you guys, we're going to a restaurant!" Chihiro led the children and her traumatized mother out of the house.

By the time they got to the restaurant, Chihiro's friends were already there and waiting for her.

"CHIHIRO!" everyone yelled. They gave her a group hug. When they realized that she was still very young, they were amazed.

"Whoa, you're really young!" Maki, who looked in her early 30's stood and analyzed Chihiro.

"Wow! And you're all so…old." Chihiro laughed.

"How come you look so young?" Yuri grabbed Chihiro's face and started stretching it.

"Time difference. Time goes a lot slower in the spirit world." Chihiro pulled Yuri's hands away from her face.

"How old ARE you?" Ai asked.

"Um…23." Chihiro said. The girls were yelling at Chihiro saying it was no fair, when Ayame walked over to Kohaku.

"Kohaku, it's nice to see you again." Ayame shook his hand.

"It's nice to see you all again too." Kohaku bowed.

Maki noticed two small little figures hiding behind his legs. "OH MY GOD, CHIHIRO! You have kids!!" Maki ran over and shook Chihiro.

"Y-yeah. Naomi, Ren; come over and say hello." The twins stepped forward and said their hello's.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Naomi; 5 years old and the older twin." Naomi smirked and Ren.

"I'm Ren and I guess you already know my age thanks to the ugly twin." Ren stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"UGLY!? Well you're dumb!" Naomi spat back.

"Better dumb than ugly!"

"*sigh* They always do this." Chihiro split the two away from each other.

"Wow. You're a young mom." Maki never thought that Chihiro would actually have kids.

"Yeah, but they keep things quite interesting around the house." Chihiro laughed.

"So, when's the next one due, Chihiro?" Yoko asked feeling her tummy.

"Excuse me? I…uh." Chihiro didn't know what to say. _'How could've Yoko known that?' _

"I'm a baby doctor, Chihiro. I do this for a living." Yoko chuckled to herself. "You seem to be 3 months along."

"Mommy's having a baby!?" The twins ran to feel their mother's stomach.

"Uh-oh. Y-you didn't tell them?" Yoko was trying not to laugh as the twins were putting their ears to Chihiro's stomach.

"Well I guess they know now." Chihiro laughed and looked at Kohaku. He was holding her mother, who fainted in his arms.

"I think she fainted from hearing the news." Kohaku set her in a booth.

"Daddy knew about the baby too?" Ren asked Naomi.

"I guess."

"Mom!" Chihiro ran over to her mom. Her mother opened her eyes and started crying.

"I'm so happy to hear that you're having a baby since I didn't even new you had two already." Her mom held her hand. Chihiro's father walked into the restaurant and saw every one huddled towards his wife.

"What's going on?" he asked walking over to his wife.

"Chihiro's having another baby." She said.

"S-she already has children?" Her dad was stunned, he totally forgot that Chihiro was standing behind him. When he saw her he gave her a huge hug. "Congrats princess! But you…" He stared at Kohaku. "Who said you could touch my daughter?"

"Um…your wife?" Kohaku said.

"…oh yeah…well, um, good for you."

"Dad, these are your grandchildren." Chihiro moved out of the way to reveal Naomi and Ren.

"Hi old man!" The twins yelled together.

"….cute kids." Her dad laughed.

After 5 hours of catching up and telling old stories, it was time for Chihiro and her family to leave.

"Maybe I'll see you guys again…" Chihiro knew she was lying but it seemed to make saying good-bye a lot easier.

"We'll miss you Chihiro!" Her friends and family yelled when they saw them leave out of their sight.

When Chihiro and her family returned to the spirit world it was dark. Chihiro took Naomi into her arms and carried her to her room. After Kohaku placed Ren in his room, they got dressed ready for bed.

"I lied." Chihiro said as soon as Kohaku got in bed.

"I know, but I think they will be more at ease." Kohaku put his arms around her waist and cuddled up to her.

"Are you mad?" Chihiro put her arms around his chest.

"About what?"

"…I didn't tell you I was pregnant." Chihiro felt like she did something wrong.

"No…just…happy." He looked down at her face.

"Really? Even though I knew for 6 weeks?"

"Yep, I don't care that you didn't tell me sooner. I'm just happy that I found out before you started getting fat, then I would have to explain to the kids why." Kohaku chuckled to himself.

"Jee, thanks." Chihiro kissed his chin.

"I think I should tell you this now…" Kohaku sat up.

"What?" Chihiro looked at him confused.

"You're immortal like me…ever since we…" Kohaku looked at her.

Chihiro started laughing. "I already knew that! Zeniba told me about it when the twins were born, I just didn't bother to tell you." Kohaku looked at her in disbelief.

"You knew? All this time? Don't I feel stupid." He sank back down in the bed. Chihiro took her place back against his chest.

"But you're the idiot I fell in love with." She snuggled closer to him.

"And you're still the clumsy girl I fell in love with." He kissed her and they both fell into deep sleep.

Their lives were filled with happiness and love ever since.

* * *

i always hate endings, but i think i did quite a good job for my first story. i will be making more stories for diff. anime and manga later on. thank you all for reading!!!!! i love you all!!


End file.
